


Welcome Home

by frenchpuppycormier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Basically emotional crack, Drama, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Supercorp endgame, WAAAAAAH, at least not like this, because it's something i'd wanna see, even though i know it'll never happen, season 6, slight angst if you squint hard enough, speaking it into existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpuppycormier/pseuds/frenchpuppycormier
Summary: "Lena paces back and forth across the hardwood floor. They’ve been waiting for hours now.Kara had been found.Now they just need to hold on a little longer and she’ll finally be home."Or: Kara's been taken and Lena gets her back.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 265





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the spoilers we've been hearing about for season six, I just took it and ran with it.

Lena paces back and forth across the hardwood floor. They’ve been waiting for hours now.

Kara had been found.

Now they just need to hold on a little longer and she’ll finally be home.

Lena herself wanted to go and get her, along with the team, but Alex politely declined stating Kara would never forgive her if she got herself killed, or worse. So, Lena is currently wearing marks into the floor from her incessant need to move and inability to sit still.

“Where are you?” Lena mutters to herself. She catches herself biting her nails, a bad habit she picked up in grad school, and pulls her hand away with a grimace.

Brainy looks up at her from the monitors and sighs. “My calculations suggest there is a ninety-eight percent chance they’ll locate and rescue Supergirl and bring her home unscathed.”

Lena stops in her musings and asks, “And what about the other two percent?”

“Everyone dies,” he adds solemnly.

“Did you really have to say that?” she bristles. Leave it to Lena to get hung up on the very slim chance of something awful happening. Ever since she met Supergirl— _Kara_ —she couldn’t shake the unbidden thoughts burning a hole in her head each day. Her least favorite is the repeating of Murphy’s Law over and over again, like a mantra.

Brainy purses his lips. “I’m still a bit rusty from nearly dying, so my calculations could very well be off.”

“And how is _that_ supposed to make feel better?” She stalks toward Brainy with a fury in her eyes which could rival a storm. Before she can get another word in edge-wise, a voice interrupts them. A voice that makes Lena’s limbs feel heavy-leaden and her heart pound like a sledgehammer. She whips around poking Brainy in the eye with her hair in the process.

“Kara,” she rasps.

Kara is wearing a ratty, grey sweatshirt, and sweatpants. Her shoes are slip-on and one of them has a giant hole in the front, her big toe on display. She has a cut lip and gnarly bruising around her eyes. Alex is holding her up with an arm around her waist and Kara’s arm dangling over her shoulder.

Alex protests when the blonde lets go and starts to move forward, a visible limp in her gait. But she doesn’t care. She just wants to see her person. Her _sun._

Lena throws caution out the window and lurches forward into Kara’s arms. She flinches and pulls back when a small groan erupts from the other woman. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. You’re in pain.” Lena gently pulls up the bottom of her sweatshirt and gasps. Her ribs are a deep purple and it’s clear that trying to breathe is tremendously difficult for her.

Lena lightly runs her fingers along the bruises, eliciting small goosebumps along her path. “Oh, _Kara.”_

Kara takes her hand and lets the shirt fall back down. She shakes her head and wraps her in another hug, a tighter one. As tight as either one can handle. “It’s okay. It means I get to be here with you. Nothing else matters right now.” She runs a soothing hand along Lena’s back, resting her head against dark tresses. When she makes eye contact with her sister over Lena’s shoulder she mouths, _thank you,_ before the tears fall.

After a few minutes Kara’s legs begin to buckle under the weight of standing, and Lena ushers her to the couch.

Once they’re settled, Kara reaches over and grabs Lena’s hands, pulling them onto her lap. Sensing a deep conversation is about to happen, the CEO squeezes them in return as a gentle encouragement and to say she’s listening.

“Lena…” she stares at their joined hands, and bites her lip. Her face must show how much she hurts, from just that small action, because Lena extends her hand and traces along her bottom lip with her thumb, causing Kara to release it. Green eyes meet her gaze and there’s a welcoming warmth deep inside, just itching to crawl out.

“Take your time, love. I’m not going anywhere,” Lena shifts so now she’s holding one of Kara’s hands in her lap, tracing lines along the veins enveloping her wrist and palm.

“Being in there for so long…made me realize some things,” she clears her throat. “Things that I think I’ve always known, I just never acted on them. I lost track of the days after the first month, but you know what kept me going?” Lena shakes her head. “You. _You_ did, Lena. When the walls became muted or the torture was too jarring, I closed my eyes and pictured you. Your smile,” Kara smiles then, with full dimples and teeth. “Your laugh. God, your laugh. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve heard in the entire galaxy, and I told myself if I keep fighting, one day I’d get to hear it again.”

Lena told herself she wouldn’t cry, but the tears begin to pool without warning, and she can’t bring herself to care.

“I know before I left, or rather before I was _taken,”_ she mutters indignantly, “That things were still tense and awkward between us. But…I have to get this off my chest or I think I’ll honestly implode.”

She closes her eyes and counts to ten, then opens them once more and continues. “I realized I can’t bear to live without you anymore,” she swallows thickly. “I don’t think I can go back to how things were before, because…well because I love you. I love you so much and I _need_ you like a fish needs water-and I know that’s selfish of me, I know it is. But…maybe I _want_ to be selfish! Okay? I never get to be selfish! For once, I just wanna—

“Kara,” Lena chuckles lightly through her tears. “Relax. You’re not being selfish.”

“I’m not?”

Lena shakes her head, “No. If anyone’s being selfish, it’s me. We had a plan to get you out, a better plan, but I couldn’t wait any longer. So, I convinced Alex to get a small team together, discreetly, and do it sooner.” She sniffles and rolls her eyes at herself. “I’m glad I did.”

“Me too,” Kara grins. She brings the hand that’s holding hers to her mouth with a soft kiss.

Lena responds with rose tinted cheeks and ducks her head shyly before asking, “How long?”

“How long…?” she wonders.

“Since you’ve loved me.”

Kara takes in a deep, painful breath and lets it out slowly. “I want to say I’ve always known, but if I’m being honest I think it crept up on me. One moment you’d be geeking out about quantum entanglement or we’d be sitting on your office couch eating lunch, and then suddenly one day, out of the blue, it just clicked. I saw this resilient, kind and brilliant woman with a heart of gold right in front of me, and I knew it was a big love. A bigger kind of love than I originally thought.”

Lena doesn’t say anything for a while and Kara thinks maybe she jumped the gun, maybe it was a mistake to burden her with this word vomit declaration of love. She’s about to say just as much when Lena speaks.

“No one’s every told me that before. Any of it,” Lena blinks her tears away and shakes her head, smiling. “God, Kara, you really know how to woo a girl.” Kara beams and tucks Lena’s hair behind her ear, her thumb lingering on the swell of her cheekbone. “I love you, too. So much.” 

Kara leans forward and softly rests her forehead against Lena’s. She brushes her nose with Lena’s and mutters quietly so only Lena can hear her, “I really want to kiss you right now, but I think Alex is watching.”

Lena laughs under her breath, “I don’t care.” She uses the hand not on Kara’s cheek to seize the back of her neck, and close the distance. The kiss is desperate, like they’ve both been drowning and can finally come up for air. It gets deeper and Kara clutches the fabric of Lena’s sweater before slinking her arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

After what feels like an eternity, they pull back to catch their breath. Lena’s eyes are still closed when Kara stops, but then she opens them slowly, and dazed, and Kara thinks she’s never seen anything as alluring as this woman in front of her before. Kara chases her lips with a smile, but flinches and tries to hide it.

But because Lena is involved it doesn’t go unnoticed. 

“Kara,” Lena says, frowning. “As much as I would love continuing this, you need to get under the sun lamps. Right now.”

“But—

Lena interrupts with a simple stare and a raise of her eyebrow. Kara huffs and eventually relents.

The two make their way to the newly added medical area of The Tower. It’s smaller than the DEO’s, but it gets the job done.

They pass Alex who shoots them a knowing smirk and a whispered, “ _About time,”_ and Kara doesn’t know if it’s because her sister is glad the hero is finally coming to her senses to heal herself, or if she’s proud her and Lena finally took that next step in their relationship. She likes to think it’s the latter.

Kara feels the same way. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is frenchpuppycormier as well! Come yell at me or send me prompts ;)


End file.
